Confiance , amitié et amour perdus !
by chword
Summary: Lucy x Cédric (oc)


One shot : confiance , amour , fierté perdus ?!

Après un voyage mouvementé dans le monde d'édolas , notre guilde préféré revient chez elle accompagné d'une lisanna qu'on croyait morte depuis longtemps a la grande joie de la guilde et surtout d'un natsu qui ne l'a quitte plus , nous retrouvons 3 mages de rang s au bar.

"T'a vu cédric ? Lisanna est revenue ! " dit erza d'un ton inhabituellement enjoué.

"Ouais je sais " répondit cédric en mangeant sa barre de chocolat d'une voix normale voire passive.

"Tu n'a pas l'air très réjouis " dit mira s'inquiétant et se demanda ce qu'avais cédric envers sa sœur.

"Si si je le suis surtout pour toi mira " dit cédric avec un faux sourire en regardant du coin de l'œil lisanna en plein fous rire entourée par toute la guilde et il remarqua une lucy bien moins enthousiaste.

"Bon allez dis nous ce qu'il y a ." cédric soupira.

"Je comprend que vous soyez tous content par ce retour inattendus mais n'oubliez jamais une chose : le passé ne dois jamais superposé le présent ." répondit cédric très sérieux en finissant son chocolat.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ?" demanda mira ne comprenant pas ce que cédric voulait dire .

"Laisse tomber ce n'est rien bon allez je vais faire une mission " dit cédric en remerciant mira , parti choisir une mission , la montra a makarov , ce dernier accepta et cédric partit a crocus faire sa mission.

3 jours plus tard a crocus .

Cédric accompli sa mission qui consista a surveillé une propriété d'un vip pendant une nuit. Lorsqu'il rentra vers l'auberge où il séjournait pour sa mission , il aperçut une mage stellaire qu'il connaissait très bien et décida de l'appelée.

"Lucy !" en entendant son nom , cette dernière se retourna et vit cédric se dirigeai vers elle.

"Cédric !" dit lucy , une fois cédric près d'elle elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer . Complètement sans mots devant ce spectacle il ne dit rien et la laissa pleurer . Une fois calmé , il l'amena dans un parc.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? " demanda cédric très inquiet . Lucy raconta tout a cédric , comme son expulsion de l'équipe de natsu qu'on la remarquai pas et l'oublie de son anniversaire hier.

" Je vois , joyeux anniversaire , désolé si c'est en retard mais j'ai eu du mal a la trouvée. " dit cédric avec sourire en tendant a lucy une longe boite violette.

"Oh merci cédric ! " dit lucy en lui faisant un câlin , elle ouvrit la boîte et aperçut une clef en or avec un symbole de la forêt , les larmes lui monta aux yeux .

"C'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu ." cédric soupira de soulagement , lucy entendit et eut un petit rire.

"J'ai jamais été vraiment doué avec les cadeaux mais j'en était sur pour celui la." dit cédric embarrassé en se passant la main dans ses cheveux , ce qui fit rire lucy .

'Sa fait du bien de rire , merci cédric ' remercia lucy en lui souriant chaleureusement , cédric se leva .

" J'ai une chambre a l'auberge , on sera mieux là-bas pour discuter d'accord ? "

Lucy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'auberge.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? " cédric toucha un point sensible il le sait mais il faut passé par la .

"Je sais pas " dit lucy avec sanglot dans la voix

"D'accord dans ce cas je te propose un truc ." dit cédric en ouvrant la porte de l'auberge.

"Un truc ?" cédric sourit et expliqua a lucy son plan . "D'accord si tu pense que sa va marché " .

"Ok alors c'est parti " dit cédric en se dirigeant vers l'homme derrière le bar suivi par lucy .

"Ah cédric comment va-tu ? T'a réussi ta mission je suppose ? Et tu a même une jolie petite copine félicitation ." le patron ria alors que lucy rougis .

" Mais non pas du tout lucy est une amie de ma guilde et je voudrai une chambre de plus pour elle."

"Ah je vois bon une chambre pour une nuit 100 joyaux ." dit le patron tandis que cédric le paya malgré les protestations de lucy.

"Allez c'est pas grave , bien moi je retourne a la guilde vite fait afin de faire mon rapport, tenir le maitre au courant et je reviens , toi pour l'instant tu peux faire ton contrat avec ton nouvel esprit d'accord ? " cédric proposa et lucy hocha la tête puis cédric partit.

Quelque heures plus tard , cédric arriva a la guilde et la trouva extrêment triste , cédric se dirigea vers makarov sans jeter un regard aux autres membres de la guilde.

"Bon retour mon enfant je vois que tu a réu-" makarov s'arrêta en voyant le regard de cédric.

"Je voudrais vous parler en privé ." dit cédric sur un ton grave , makarov hocha la tête et se dirigea dans bureau suivi par cédric mais ce dernier se fit arrêter par erza .

"Cédric , lucy a disparu ." cédric lui répondit

"Ouais je sais , je vous avais prévenus."

Dans le bureau de makarov.

"Je suppose que vous savez de quoi je veux vous parler n'est-ce pas maitre ?"

"De lucy ." dit makarov triste.

"C'est exact ."

"Tu sais où elle est ? " makarov demanda avec de l'espoir.

"Oui et comme vous êtes le maitre je vais vous expliquer , lucy est actuellement a crocus et elle est extrêment triste et trahie par la guilde."

"C'est compréhensible , elle a était mise a l'écart."

"C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous laissiez m'en occuper ." dit cédric ce qui choqua makarov mais comprit son point de vue , cédric n'a pas abandonné lucy.

"Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? " demanda makarov curieux .

"Je vais l'entrainer pendant 6 mois et quand elle reviendra , enfin si elle revient, elle aura acquis la force mais surtout la confiance dont elle a grandement besoin , c'est pourquoi je vous l'ai dit

je voudrais que vous ne la recherchiez pas et que vous ne dites rien aux membres de la guilde surtout a natsu et aux autres." confia cédric , makarov voudrai contester mais il sais très bien que cédric a raison sur toute la ligne.

"Très bien je le ferais , je compte sur toi avec lucy , mais avant que tu parte prend sa et vas y si tu veux l'entrainée seul moi et laxus connaissons cet endroit." dit makarov en lui tendant un papier que cédric pris et le mis dans sa poche.

Cédric remercia makarov et sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se faire arrêté au bar par mira et erza .

" Cédric tu sais où se trouve lucy n'est-ce pas ? Dis nous où elle est ." demanda mira presque en suppliant.

"Je devrais dire a quelqu'un qui a abandonnée son amie où se trouve cette dernière ?" dit cédric a mira d'un ton dur . Erza attrapa le bras de cédric .

"On est désolé pour ce qu'on a fait , on le pense vraiment mais si tu nous dit pas où elle est on ne pourra pas régler ce problème ." Cédric sourit a sa et dégaga son bras.

"Il est trop tard pour sa il fallait vous réveiller avant , écouté moi bien vous tous ici " dit cédric en regardant toute la guilde . " Si il y a bien un truc que je n'accepte pas dans une guilde c'est la trahison et l'abandon , toi natsu qui a été abandonné par ton dragon tu devrais le savoir mieux que tout le monde ." natsu regarda par terre de honte. " Franchement fairy tail ne mériterai pas qu'elle revienne."

Alors que cédric se dirigea vers la sortie , lisanna s'arrêta devant lui .

" Cédric , je sais que c'est ma faute si lucy est partie , mais j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop." dit lisanna en regardant le sol puis regarda cédric et pris peur, cédric le regard haineux capable de la tuer sur le champ.

"Tu as de la chance d'être la sœur de mira et d'elfman et de faire partie de fairy tail sinon tu ne serais plus vivante ." dit cédric pensant enfin sortir de la guilde et rejoindre lucy.

"Cédric fais en sorte que lucy revienne a fairy tail." levy dit a cédric en priant.

"Ce n'est pas a moi de décidé levy , mais sache que quelque soit le choix de lucy , je la supporterais" cédric partit sur ses mots et rejoignit lucy.

De retour a l'auberge de crocus , cédric alla voir lucy , il toqua a la porte après un oui de lucy il ouvrit et vit lucy accompagnée d'une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans , même taille que lucy avec les cheveux verts descendant jusqu'a ses reins et possède des yeux vert émeraude.

"A en juger par la sensation de ta magie , je suppose que tu es l'esprit stellaire de la foret ." dit cédric a la fille étrangère dans la pièce , elle se retourna et rougit en voyant cédric ' il est magnifique.'

"Beau et intelligent , je suis jalouse que c'est toi qui l'ai lucy." dit la jeune fille.

"Mais non ce garçon s'appelle cédric c'est un ami et cédric voici floria l'esprit de la clef de la foret." répondit lucy.

"Dans ce cas , cédric sa te dirait de sortir avec moi un de ces jours ? " dit floria de la manière la plus sensuelle possible.

"C'est gentil mais non merci mon cœur est déjà pris."

"Je vois , c'est dommage bon lucy je vais rentrer au royaume." dit floria triste avant de s'évaporé .

"Alors cédric c'est quoi la suite des événement ?"

"Le maitre m'a donné un endroit où s'entrainé mais il faut prendre le train pour y aller alors allons a la gare ." cédric proposa et lucy accepta , tous le deux prirent le train .

"Et comment s'appelle l'endroit où on va ?" demanda lucy .

"Yōsei no kuni . " répondit simplement cédric .

" Je vois ."

"Bien , vu qu'on a un peu de temps je vais t'expliquer ton entrainement ."

"Je te remercie ." dit lucy sincère .

"Pas besoin de me remercier , alors tu es une magicienne qui utilise les esprits pour se battre a ta place c'est a dire que comparer a moi tu combat a distance , tu comprend ce que ca veut dire ?" demanda cédric.

"Oui je sais mais je ne vois pas ce que sa veut dire ." répliqua lucy.

"La magie stellaire est très puissante mais difficile a contrôlée et possède un gros point faible , je te le montrerai une fois arrivé"

Après 1 h de train et quelque minute de marche en suivant le plan de makarov les deux arrivèrent dans un grand espèce de colisée.

"Alors fairy tail possède sa , je n'en avais absolument aucune idée." dit lucy en émerveillement .

"Bon allez commençons " dit cédric en enlevant sa veste " combien tu peux invoquer d'esprit en même temps ?"

"2" répondit timidement lucy.

"C'est un bon début , invoque ton plus puissant esprit offensif s'il te plait je vais te montrer le point faible de ta magie ." dit cédric en enflammant ses poings

"j'ouvre la porte du taureau : Taurus. " et la vache apparait.

"Ah lucy tu a toujours une aussi belle et grosse poitrine . " dit taurus en matant lucy. Lucy lui met un coup de pied en pleine tronche.

"Sa suffit la vache perverse , c'est un combat important , allez taurus a l'attaque." dit lucy . Sur ses mots taurus se jeta sur cédric et lança un coup d'hache verticale , cédric évita et lui mis une droite enflammée qui l'assomma sur le coup puis cédric se jeta sur lucy , elle n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle se retrouva au sol avec cédric au dessus d'elle avec sa main sur sa gorge.

"Perdu ." dit cédric avec un sourire et la proximité de son visage fit rougir lucy , elle pensa même a l'embrasser , mais cédric se releva avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement.

"Alors tu a compris pourquoi tu as perdu ?"

"Oui je pense , une fois que tu as battu taurus , j'était sans défense et tu ma eue sans problème."

"Bien , que tu l'ai réalisé va grandement accéléré les choses , alors pendant la première partie de l'entrainement , on va amélioré tes capacités aux corps a corps puis dans la deuxième t'a capacité a contrôlée tes esprits ." cédric expliqua.

"D'accord avec plaisir ." dit lucy déterminée .

6 mois plus tard :

"Tu as fais énormément de progrès lucy " dit cédric en désactivant amaterasu en soufflant.

"Merci sa veut dire beaucoup pour moi , tu crois que j'ai mes chances contre erza ? " demanda lucy avec de l'espoir .

"Tu es devenue forte lucy mais je pense qu'affronter erza a égalité est encore un peu tôt ."

"Je m'en doutais ."

"Sa veut dire que tu retourne a fairy tail ?" demanda cédric.

"Oui tu m'a appris a ne pas abandonné et s'enfuir sans essayer ." répondit lucy avec le sourire.

"Je vois , alors autorise moi a te réacceullir a fairy tail , bon retour ." dit cédric avec le sourire en lui tendant la main laquelle pris lucy et la serra.

"Je suis rentrée."

"Bien sa fait 6 mois on ferait mieux d'y aller ." dit cédric commençant a partir.

"Tu sais , cet endroit va me manquer , on y a quand même passer 6 mois de notre vie." dit lucy nostalgiquement .

"Tu pourra y revenir quand tu voudra ." répliqua cédric .

Les deux mages prirent le train pour rentrer .

"Merci pour tout ce que tu a fais pour moi cédric " dit lucy avec un sourire chaleureux

"Mais de rien et puis si tu es devenu si forte c'est grâce a tes capacités , je n'ai fais que pousser un peu c'est tout ." dit cédric avec son sourire tueur et lucy rougit .

'Merci cédric t'es vraiment trop gentil , je jalouse erza '

Après 1 heure de train ils arrivèrent a magnolia .

"Hey lucy-chan tu es de retour fais attention c'est dangereux." dit l'un des hommes sur le bateau.

Les deux arrivèrent devant les portes de la guilde , lucy ouvra les portes et tout le monde eut les yeux ouverts et le menton parterre en nous voyant entrer.

"On est rentré " dit lucy , tout a coup toute la guilde se leva s'aligna devant nous et baissa la tête .

"ON EST DESOLE " cria la guilde en chœur.

Cédric posa la main sur la tête de lucy et lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la bar afin d'être accueilli par mira et erza.

"Bon retour cédric ." dit mira avec la larme a l'œil en lui tendant une barre de chocolat.

"Ouais je suis rentré avec une certaine magicienne blonde ." dit cédric avec le sourire.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu a fais cédric mais je te remercie de l'avoir ramenée ." dit erza avec reconnaissance .

"Comment sa tu sais pas ? Avec ma gentillesse et ma compréhension légendaire c'est facile." dit cédric en riant avec erza et mira.

"Lisanna ! combat-moi !" défia lucy ce qui choqua toute la guilde a part cédric qui sourit.

"Pourquoi tu veux m'affronter ?"

"Pour récupéré ma place dans l'équipe natsu." répondit lucy déterminé .

"D'accord , allons sur le terrain de derrière ." dit makarov.

Toute la guilde alla derrière la guilde , cédric se posa a côté d'erza et de natsu tandis que ce dernier attend le combat impatiemment et avec peur ne sachant pas pourquoi , cédric le remarqua et sourit , erza demanda.

"C'est quoi ce petit sourire cédric ?"

"Rien juste le plaisir de voir un jeune homme amoureux anxieux pour la concernée ." ricana cédric.

"O...kay sinon tu en pense quoi du combat ? Toi qui a entrainée lucy ."

"Victoire sans conteste de lucy ." répondit cédric avec certitude.

"Tu es bien sur de toi ." dit grey en se rajoutant a la conversation.

"Mah regardais et vous verrai " dit cédric en souriant.

Happy s'envola aux dessus de lucy et de lisanna et dit les règles.

"Allez c'est parti take soul oiseau ." dit lisanna en se transformant en oiseau et fonça vers lucy.

Lucy esquiva et invoqua taurus qui lui mis un coup de hache qui fit tomber lisanna au sol .

"Tu as fais quelque progrès " dit lisanna en changeant de forme.

"Merci a cédric." répondit lucy en rappelant taurus et sortant une clef que personne a part cédric ne connait .

"Take soul tigresse." lisanna se transforma en tigre . Soudain une puissante aura magique entoura lucy. ' Ah lucy l'invoque.' pensa cédric souriant a pleine dent.

"Porte de la forêt apparait floria." dit lucy Tout a coup , la fille aux cheveux verts apparait .

"Floria ?" demanda erza.

"L'esprit de la clef que je lui ai offerte , extrêmement puissante ." répondit cédric.

"Cédric !" dit floria en souriant et faisant signe de la main a cédric ce qui lui attira les foudres d'erza. Cédric lui répondit d'un pouce levé .

"Tu as un combat a remporter floria."

"Comme si une fleur allait me vaincre , coup de griffe." lucy esquiva le coup.

"Allez floria rose whip ." floria lacéra lisanna et l'entreigna lui retirant toute la magie qui lui reste la laissant épuisée sur le sol.

"Et la gagnante est luuuuucy " dit happy. Toute la guilde sauta sur lucy pour la félicité etc..

"Alors natsu tu récupère lucy dans ton équipe ?" demanda cédric avec le sourire .

"Bien sur ." répondit avec le sourire.

"Alors va lui dire !" ordonna cédric , natsu hocha la tête et couru vers lucy afin de le lui annoncé.

Lucy extrêment surprise regarda cédric et ce dernier lui souri en lui faisant un pouce levé , cette dernière lui fit un sourire le plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais fait.


End file.
